gtafandomcom-20200222-history
San Fierro Triads
The San Fierro Triads are large gangs in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, originating from Hong Kong, who have since moved to San Fierro. Description There are three Triad factions in San Fierro consisting of a set hierarchy with small sets answering to larger sets; the Blood Feather Triad, which would later be slaughtered by their rivals, the Da Nang Boys; the Red Gecko Tong, which is led by Ran Fa Li; and the Mountain Cloud Boys (山雲男孩). The most prominent gang in the group, the Mountain Cloud Boys, is operated by the blind Wu Zi Mu and answers to the Red Gecko Tong. The sets of the Triads are heavily involved in joint operations. The Mountain Cloud Boys establish an alliance with the Red Gecko Tong. The SF Triads are also allied with the Grove Street Families, and are having problems with the Mafia (Leone Family, Forelli Family, Sindacco Family), and are enemies with the Da Nang Boys. They seem to have problems with the San Fierro Rifa too. In addition to their bases of operations in San Fierro, the Triads also own and operate a casino hotel venture called The Four Dragons Casino on the southern tip of The Strip in Las Venturas; ownership is shared between Wu Zi Mu, Ran Fa Li and Carl Johnson. Because of intense Mafia pressure in the city, the Triads attempted to flex their muscles to show the Mafia that they can hold their own casino on The Strip. While the Triad's prime business is gambling, Wu Zi Mu has shown motivations towards robbery and street racing. Triad members don all-black suits or all-grey suits. The Triad gang members appear on the streets in Chinatown, the most northern tip of King's and Calton Heights in San Fierro. Strangely, they do not appear on Las Venturas streets, even areas surrounding the Four Dragons Casino, although they can be seen on several cutscenes and missions. They usually wield AK-47s and pistols, however in certain missions they can be seen with different guns. Unlike the Varrios Los Aztecas, the Triads will react generally friendly to CJ but will react hostile to him if provoked. They are also hostile to the Families. However, since the Families and the Triads live in different cities, the confrontation between them is rare (unlike the player activates the "gangs are everywhere" cheat), just like how the Varrios Los Aztecas react to the Families. The San Fierro Triads gang members are seen driving Elegys, Stratums and Sultans. They listen to the radio station SF-UR. Events of GTA San Andreas Carl Johnson, having been exiled from Los Santos after the fall of the Grove Street Families, works for Wu Zi Mu's faction and helps them destroy the Loco Syndicate and neutralize the Da Nang Boys. In return the Triads aid Carl in robbing Caligula's Palace, give him a share in The Four Dragons Casino, and help him in seizing Madd Dogg's mansion back from a Vagos drug dealer so the Grove Street Families could spearhead their return. The mansion serves as CJ's own base of operation in his return to Los Santos. Members *Ran Fa Li - Mountain Master of the Red Gecko Tong and the Triads *Woozie - Deputy Mountain Master of the Triads and leader of the Mountain Cloud Boys *Unnamed leader - One of the leaders *Su Xi Mu - Ran Fa Li's translator *Guppy - Red Pole *Little Lion - Red Pole Associates *Cesar Vialpando- Associate *Carl Johnson - Associate *Kendl Johnson - Associate *Zero - Associate *Madd Dogg - Associate Mission Appearances *Wu Zi Mu *Jizzy *Mountain Cloud Boys *The Da Nang Thang *Ran Fa Li *Lure *Pier 69 *Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *You've Had Your Chips *Fish In A Barrel *Architectural Espionage *Key To Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away *Breaking The Bank At Caligula's *A Home In The Hills Unused Character Models In the cutscene files there are two unused models called cstriada3 & cstriboss. The first model looks similar to the Triad's second member except that he has full hair and a moustache. The second one, looks instead like an old Chinese man wearing a purple-gray suit. cstriboss.PNG|Triads' member, found in the cutscene files, named cstriboss. SFT Member 5.PNG|Triads' member, found in the cutscene files. His internal name is cstriada3. Gallery SFT Member 1.jpg|Triads first member. SFT Member 2.jpg|Triads second member. SFT Member 3.jpg|Triads third member. Triad attack.PNG|Triads attacking GSF Turf due to the glitch. SanFierroTriads-GTASA-Beta.png|The beta version of the Triads. SanFierroTriads-GTASA-members.jpg|Triads members in San Fierro. SanFierroTriads-GTASA-members2.jpg|Triads members running in Kings. Trivia *The San Fierro Triads are probably based on the Wah Ching, one of San Francisco's largest and oldest triad societies. *When the player performs the Territory Glitch where other gangs can attack player's territory, the Triads' blips will be light pink. *Entering the NINJATOWN cheat will spawn Triads with katanas, driving FCR-900's, BF-400's and PCJ-600's. This is most likely a reference to the Yakuza. *It is implied that the Triads originally also had turf around the casino in Las Venturas, due to a picture on the BradyGames guide showing red territory at the Four Dragons Casino area. *Despite originating from Hong Kong, the named Triad members have Mandarin-language names. Navigation ar:ثالوثات سان فييرو de:Red Gecko Tong es:Red Gecko Tong pl:Triady (SA) Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Triads Category:Eastern Asian gangs Category:San Fierro Triads